


Guardian Angel

by akemi42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanvid, HP - Freeform, M/M, Slash, Video, snape/lily - Freeform, snarry, snarry and snily, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This video is 99% canon compliant with just a little bit of Snarry. The story goes: Snape loved Lily, Dumbledore manipulated Snape, and Snape falls in love with the person he has sworn to protect. Harry only realizes it when it's too late. Features super angsty slowed down scenes from OTP because I can't get enough of those.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian Angel

**Pairing:** Snarry  
 **File Size:** 24 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "Your Guardian Angel"  
 **Artist:** The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus  
 **Summary:** This video is 99% canon compliant with just a little bit of Snarry. The story goes: Snape loved Lily, Dumbledore manipulated Snape, and Snape falls in love with the person he has sworn to protect. Harry only realizes it when it's too late. Features super angsty slowed down scenes from OTP because I can't get enough of those.  
 **Warning:** Angst

[Download Guardian Angel](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Guardian%20Angel.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch Guardian Angel on [YouTube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EefPI6gxaEo) or the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2008/02/03/guardian-angel/)

[](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Guardian%20Angel.wmv)


End file.
